


Rainy Dance

by Pinkalash



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Bad times at the el royal, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, F/M, Smut, billy lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash
Summary: Billy Lee woos the newest resident of the El Royal.





	Rainy Dance

I entered the El Royal on a rainy night, the sky black and pouring down rain. I had to run from my car as fast as I could so my luggage wouldn't get wet, especially what was inside. We can't have a stolen suitcase of one hundred grand getting all soggy. I wrung out my soaked hair before combing it back to its normal shape with my fingers. The worker at the front desk welcomed me with a smile."Hello miss! Welcome to the El Royal, would you like to stay on the California side, or Nevada?" He motioned to the red line going right down the middle of the building. I walked over to the desk. "California." He nodded and checked me in, giving me my key with his ever persistent smile.

I walked to the lobby, having no reason to go to my room so soon. I sat on the closest couch to the fire. The warm blaze dried my clothes and hair somewhat as I sat back to relax. I had just started to take in my surroundings, the gorgeous lights, wonderfully made stone floor, and the hunk standing in the corner eying me. Wait what?

I glanced in his direction and could see that he was also soaked, probably coming in just before me. He had dirty blonde hair which complimented those blue eyes that were dark in the shadows. He had a light blue, almost white, shirt with some embroidered flowers on the panels. However, his shirt was left open, showing off the sculpted body of a god. I made sure to not stare, but boy was it hard. The silence didn't make it better, with the only noise being the rain from outside, the crackling fire, and the soft music. 

My focus snapped back to me when i realized he had started to lazily walk in my direction, his gaze never leaving me. I looked up at him once he was right in front of me, at least a foot away. 

"Howdy."

I shifted a little, not expecting the soft and subtle southern accent, almost like he wasn't actually from the south. "Hello.." His head turned to the briefcase next to me, the only luggage I had with me. "What's the case for?" He motioned to it with his hand. "None of your business." I held it firmly, not knowing what this man could possibly want.

He shrugged. "I can see that, I just want to know why it's all you got." I glared at him. "Because this was an unexpected trip. What do you want?" I didn't have much patience for this. I had just stolen the thing from a mob boss at the local casino and had no clue to when he would find out its missing. I had to get out of the state and fast. "No reason. Just interested why a doll like you would be so secretive 'bout a little briefcase." I crossed my legs. "Why's that? Can't a girl have a secret?" I looked at him, clearly annoyed, but more annoyed that he didn't seem to be bothered by my coldness.

"Just thought it could be a conversation starter." He held out his hand for a shake. "The names Billy Lee. Yours?" I shook his hand, telling him my name. He smiled widely. "Well that's one fine name. How bout a dance?" I hadn't noticed it, but his foot had started tapping to the music of the lobby. I smiled a little, amused with Billy Lee. "And what if I don't want to?" He just chuckled and stepped back a bit. "You'll want to." 

I sat waiting for his next move, and to no ones surprise, he started dancing to the music. In the middle of his little dance, he looked at me with the most serious expression I've seen from him. He rolled his shoulder as he walked over to me, keeping the stone cold face. God it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. 

I gave in and stood up, shaking my hips subtly to his rhythm and came over to him. He took my hands and led me to his steps. I smiled for what seemed like the first time in a while, following him and spinning into his arms like it was the most natural thing to do. After another spin, instead of letting me go, he just held me, looking right at me.

I didn't even notice him leaning in and kissing me. It just happened. I wanted to push away. Slap him, yell at him, anything that would get me away, but he was so gentle.. Like he didn't want to hurt me... I couldn't just let go.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to do what he wanted. Billy Lee carefully picked me up, padding around for my suitcase. He pulled back from the kiss to breath and quietly panted. "What room?.." He muttered against my lips. I couldn't resist complying. 

\----------

He moved effortlessly between my legs, sliding in and out of me. His dick was bigger than I expected, and managed to pull out every noise from my lips. I laid on my bed a moaning mess, Billy Lee fucking the life out of me.

"F-fuck! Ah Billy please!" I clung to his shoulders. He grinned and leaned down to bite and suck my neck, something new to me. I only moaned louder as he left bruise after bruise on my skin. Billy Lee moved quicker, setting a harder pace. I sobbed out as he struck my prostate, signaling him to continue pounding into that spot over and over again.

I writhed in a mix of pain and pleasure. "G-gonna cum! Billy you're gonna make me cuum!!" I sobbed out as my orgasm shook me, wracking every bone in my body. He fucked me through it and pulled out, cumming in white stripes across my belly. 

I shook with pleasure, panting and heaving as I rode down from my high. Billy Lee kissed my neck and cheeks muttering soft praises for how good I did, how well I took his dick, etc etc.

I whimpered and looked up at him. "I-I love you..." He smiled and kissed me lovingly. "I love you too, my little criminal." The briefcase fell off the bed, the hundred grand spilling onto the floor as he had the smuggest grin imaginable.


End file.
